The New Mechanic
by The Stick Rabbit
Summary: Duo has just had a new Mechanic called Hazel sent down from the colony. Though is there more to her then there seems. Chapter 2 is now up and Hazel starts to contemplate a sin she has to commit that will effect OZ and Duo.
1. Chapter 1: Oh!

My Fan Story Called: The New Mechanic  
  
(PG–13)  
  
Author: The Stick Rabbit  
  
This defiantly not what happened in any of the Gundam Wing episodes if it sounds like one I haven't seen that episode which would be strange because I have seen near enough all of them and read the mangas too. Though it does link up with some of the first few episodes. My fan fiction is a long one so don't expect it to be a few pages. This story was written by me aka The Stick Rabbit and you can email me at sailor_sedna@hotmail.com. Also please post a review up, nice or nasty I don't mind also the more reviews I get then the faster I will put up the next chapters I have already written. Though I will change them slightly if I get any good ideas from peoples reviews.  
  
Also most importantly I don't own Gundam Wing Characters or related things in this apart from Hazel who is a character I made up myself.  
  
Chapter 1: Oh...  
  
Duo was woken up in his hammock by the sunbeams rushing through the bedroom curtain. He opened the curtains to see it was a lovely sunny day with not a cloud to be seen in the sky. All the Mechanics had woken up and left the room to fix Death Scythe, so he was all by himself. He then left the room to take a shower.  
*** He came back to the shared room and took some fresh clothes from the draw and put his towel on the radiator so it dried quicker, he then was about to start getting dressed when a girl all of a sudden burst into the room. She had long blonde hair that had been neatly tied back into a ponytail, she looked about his age perhaps a little younger or perhaps older he couldn't really tell. She was wearing a distinct blue opal on a gold chain round her neck and was also wearing an ordinary white T-shirt and a light blue pair of jeans. Though he was shocked to see she was looking straight below his chest and her face had turned a bright cherry red. He then remembered that he was standing there totally naked, so he quickly reached behind him and grabbed the towel off the radiator and quickly covered his lower parts up. She was still standing at the door looking very stunned and her face was still a bright cherry red, her eyes though were now looking straight up at the ceiling and she was trying to look like she hadn't seen a thing. Then she said "I'm really sorry but I thought that this was the toilet." Duo then turned redder then her and said, "Don't worry its up the corridor last door on the left." She then apologised and shut the door. Duo then heard the floorboards creak as she ran fast up the corridor to where the toilet was.  
  
Duo sat down on his bed and thought over what had just happened. A beautiful chick had just came into my room thinking it was the toilet and has just seen me totally naked long enough to see everything. He thought he was gonna die of a heart attack for a minute because his pulse was going so fast. Though he did calm down eventually and thought was it better for a beautiful chick to see him naked then an ugly chick or was it better vice- versa. He then got changed into his clothes. Then suddenly a thought had just hit him, which troubled him deeply. Who was she? He was a hundred percent sure that he hadn't seen her before. Also more importantly there would have been a ninety- percent chance that she would have seen Death Scythe. This is because the compound only had a few entries the front of the building was open most of the time so that he could get Death Scythe in and out in-between missions. The back door has a giant Dumpster blocking its view at the moment so it was very unlikely she would have entered through that door. Also all the fire exits have, 'don't use unless in emergency this door is alarmed!' written on them so no body in there right mind would of used them. Plus the whole compound was at sea. He then stuck his hand under his mattress and pulled out his gun. He made sure that it wasn't loaded because he knew that the chances were that he wouldn't use it even if things did turn out for the worst on a young woman.  
  
Duo then went out into the corridor and was instantly knocked over by the young woman that had burst into his room five minutes earlier. She helped him up and said that she was deeply, then she stopped from saying the word sorry when she then saw gun on the floor. She then gave Duo a funny look which could be described in using the words why the hell have you got a gun, and I hope your not planning on using it on anyone, then she said sorry. Duo stood up and brushed off his trousers and picked up the gun, which he then put in his pocket. She then said to him, "Why the hell have you got a gun?" "Just in case I happen to bump into a spy," he said giving her a slight stare. "Oh I'm Hazel Mason, Duo Maxwell's new mechanic for the Gundam Death Scythe," she said, finally realising what he was suggesting while she was also fingering a small pistol which she had hidden in her pocket, "And who are you then?" recalling what she saw earlier, and still deeply embarrassed. "I'm Duo Maxwell," he said relieved because Howard had told him that there was a new Mechanic coming this morning from his colony. "I'm sorry about the gun I thought you may have been a spy from OZ." "Well that gun would have been no good if I was because it wasn't loaded." She smiled, "Well I better go and fix your Gundam now then, bye." Leaving Duo looking puzzled at his gun. How could she know that my gun wasn't loaded?  
  
Hazel was fixing Death Scythe. The wires were simpler in most places then she thought they would be, though she did have problems with fixing the neck and arm wires because they had got tangled up with the other wires in between the machinery. As she was fixing she cut her hand on a piece of broken off armour that had found its way into the wires. She was getting up to find a bandage or at least a plaster when Duo came up behind her back. She plunged her hand deep into a pocket she defiantly did not want him to see that she had injured her self while fixing a few minor wires, that would be weak. This is because she had been teased on the colony for the fact that she was a girl, and girls apparently don't have a clue with machinery, especially ones with butter fingers like her. Though she did not believe a word of it. "What are you doing there?" he said. "I'm just fixing the main arm wires that control the hands and then I'm finished," she was trying to look the opposite of what she felt because her hand was really stinging badly now. "Well when your finished and the other guys doing the other arm, could you tell me please because I need to go on a mission A.S.A.P. Also you really should get a bandage for you hand you seemed to of cut it really bad," he said looking down at her pocket. "What?" trying to look surprised, then she saw that her pocket had turned a bright red because of the blood seeping from the wound on her hand, "Oh I was about to get a plaster for that, where are they kept?" "Over there in the first aid box on the wall." "Thanks." said Hazel and walked off towards it. Duo then looked at the arm of the Gundam to see that there were only a few wires left that needed to be replaced, he then noticed the bloody bit of metal that she cut her hand on. He picked it up then threw it in the bin, and walked off.  
  
* About half an hour later Hazel went up to Duo to tell him that Death Scythe had been completely repaired. He saw her hand was well banged up. Duo said to her that he was amazed that she and the other guys had finished so quickly, and thanked her for coming to tell him. Duo went to get in Death Scythe. She then watched him take off into the light pink evening sky, which had the last light from the setting sun dancing on the waves. She hoped that he would keep the Gundam in one piece, and of course come back alive.  
  
Howard then came up behind her and said, "Your bags have come from the airport," putting her bags on the floor besides her. "Thanks." she said with a slight smile. "How much travelling did you have to do?" Howard was trying to get a conversation going. "Two days worth, coming down from the colony was ok, it was just happening to have to keep getting on plane after plane to get here, and then the boat." She yawned slightly as she picked up the bags. "Were exactly am staying?" She was hoping with her fingers crossed that it would not be in the mechanics dormitory, she didn't want to see another guy naked. "Oh there is a small bedroom opposite the bathroom. I didn't think that you would want to sleep in the same room as all the other mechanics, since you're the only women here, I don't think it will matter you having one of the spare bedrooms." "Thank you very much," Hazel said. She then picked up her bags and made her way there so she could unpack.  
  
The room was neat and painted white with a small bed that had already been made with sheets to match the room. There was small desk by the other wall by the bed and a sink at the end of the room by the window, which had a view of the open sea. Hazel then placed her bags on the floor and was welcomed by the soft mattress on the bed. She had not slept for two days, so she shut her eyes and was lulled asleep by the gentle waves outside.  
  
To be continued, please review. If I get loads of nice or nasty reviews I will put the next chapter up in a week or two. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
From The Stick Rabbit 


	2. Chapter 2: Six Days

Chapter 2: Six Days  
  
About six days later Hazel was starting to get restless. Nobody not even Howard had had a phone call from Duo or had seen or heard any news on Death Scythe. Though one of the mechanics had heard some news that OZ was trying to hunt it down, though they had no luck so far, and when they did get near it their mobile suits had been wiped out.  
  
Hazel was in her bedroom bored stiff because she had nothing to do. She had been on the beach for the whole morning with the other mechanics after she had been invited to join them for a picnic and all had went well. Though she was a bit shy of them because she was the only girl there and most of them were a lot older then her. Also some of them seemed to get into competitions trying to attract her attention to see whether she liked them better then another one. This didn't help her much because she liked them all the same as friends only. She then thought to herself whether or not to write another letter to her brother. She couldn't write to her mother or father because OZ had killed them both in a mobile suit battle. After they had died she had been sent of to another colony, to be trained as Mobile Suit Mechanic because a certain Professor said that she was gifted. She couldn't remember what the Professor was called because it was so long ago and she only met him once, though she could remember that he had a long pointy nose and had a hair style that looked like that he had a mop on his head. Her brother on the other hand had been sent to make ordinary mobile suits on another Colony.  
  
Then all of a sudden somebody knocked on the door. She thought that it might be Duo with one of his laid back orders, though she remembered that she would have heard Death Scythe entering the compound. She said come in and Howard stepped into the room.  
  
"Get what your tools and put on some warm clothing we have to meet Duo and another Gundam Pilot 100 miles of along the shore the ship is ready to leave," Howard said this with great urgency.  
  
Hazel then grabbed her long blue coat and quickly picked up her toolbox and followed Howard out of her room and along with four men that he had also collected together onto the ship. The ship looked slightly awkward tied to the edge of the compound as its smartly white painted mental clashed with the rusty oilrig style compound. Howard went of to tell the captain that they were ready to go, and Hazel sat with the other mechanics on a bench in the middle of the deck and the ship set off. It was mid afternoon and the sun danced on the waves at full brightness. Though this did not stop something from troubling her thoughts though she made sure they drifted off elsewhere and with that she fell sleep with the forgiving waves comforting her. The sea always forgave her of the sin she would have to soon commit ever since she came to Earth, but would it wash her hands clean of it?  
  
Hazel then felt her shoulder being tapped lightly and she started to wake up. When she finally managed to open her eyes she saw that Marcus one of the mechanics, was trying desperately to wake her up and he said, "You've been asleep for the past hour and a half wake up, were here!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I haven't had much sleep since I got here," Hazel said this in an annoyed tone because she really hadn't been able to sleep at all because she was feeling very home sick.  
  
Marcus then walked over to other side of the boat. Hazel lifted her head to see a hospital building near the shore, but she was too tired to work out which one it was or where she was. Then she felt her shoulder being gently squeezed.  
  
"What now I've only just woken up Marcus!" Then she saw that Marcus was about twelve meters away talking to Howard. She then turned her head to see Duo looking incredible confused with his hand on her shoulder and with his other arm holding a limping boy up straight, who looked very bruised.  
  
"Oh sorry Duo I thought you were Marcus." she said very surprised to see him there, "Who's your friend?" Duo looked at the guy he was holding up who looked very annoyed back at him.  
  
"Oh he's another Gundam Pilot," Duo said just realising he didn't know the guy's name either, and ever since he had rescued him he had been referring to him as buddy. So Duo just decided to change the subject and say "Well I need to talk to Howard about where the Gundam are." He then gave a facial gesture for Hazel to move up on the bench and then said "You sit here buddy." and put his friend next to Hazel and walked off.  
  
Hazel then looked at the dark haired boy. His bruises looked worst close up and also she could see that he had a bullet wound on his arm and one on his leg. She then tried to make some conversation start between them. "What's your name then?" she said this with a very innocent and simple smile on her face. The boy stayed silent and looked away, though Hazel kept trying to make him talk but he kept ignoring her. "Well my names Hazel'. Though he just sat there and stared at the floor as if deep in thought. Perhaps he's got concussion or something he looked bruised up enough, she though to herself. So she called it quits and stopped trying to make conversation between them altogether. She then saw Duo coming towards them.  
  
Duo had just told Howard which point of the Asia Area the Gundam were. I wonder how Hazel and whatever his name is getting on. He was not shocked to see Hazel giving him a look, which pretty much showed that she wasn't impressed with his friend. He sat down next to Hazel. This left her between the two pilots; this didn't make her feel very comfortable at all.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Duo was trying to get the dark haired boy's attention but got Hazel's instead, Duo then gestured her to tap the boys shoulder  
  
"Duo wants to talk to you," Hazel said this in rather subdued voice like she didn't care a less, and tapped the boy's shoulder.  
  
Hazel then decided to get up because the idea of having two blokes talking to each with her looking lost in the middle was not a comfortable feeling.  
  
***  
  
About another half an hour later Hazel was twiddling her thumbs and sitting on top of the navigation cabin, which had the captain commanding the ship inside. She looked at one of the receiver dishes, which spun beside her endlessly. It started to make her slight seasickness worst. There were two mechanics at the front of the ship who from the moment they got on it had been sick and had been throwing up over the edge of the ship ever since. Then she turned again when she heard a clank of chains and Death Scythe appeared being slowly pulled out of the seawater. Oh how wonderful this is going to be to fix, Hazel thought sarcastically to herself as she watched Death Scythe now appearing half way out of the water covered in seaweed. Hazel then just sat and watched the entire body of the heavy machine being pulled out of the water though impressive, as it was it soon became tiresome to watch. So Hazel went back to watching the gently waves in the sea and the two mechanics who she wondered how much they had eaten pre-hand because they were still throwing-up amazingly. Then she turned around again when she heard the chains stop clanking to see that they had completely managed to get Death Scythe onto the ship and the divers were getting ready to put the chains and of course cables onto the next Gundam. This could be interesting Hazel thought. "I might as well get a good look." so she jumped off the roof of the cabin and walked down to see the Gundam being pulled up out of the water. It looked a lot like Death Scythe but had a blue, red and gold colour schemes when Death Scythe was pretty much black all over. While the Gundam had finished being pulled up completely Hazel turned to see Duo at the crane's controls looking disgusted at something the other pilot was doing. Oh well I can't be bothered to work out what he did she thought, so she returned to the roof of the cabin and watched the waves singing softly to her as they lapped up and down now pink once more with the evening sun. She then started to be troubled again by the sin she did want to have to commit, though she would have to do when it came to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------Well I kept my promise and updated. Sorry this chapter wasn't very eventful, though it gets some important background of the story in. Though more importantly will this 'sin' that Hazel will have to commit going to affect Duo and Oz together... See next time in a week or two or perhaps a few days when I put up the next exciting (well I will make sure hopefully that the next one is) of 'The New Mechanic.'  
  
From The Stick Rabbit  
  
P.S. I write this so please review it; baring in mind I have entertained you for a little while with it or bored you out of your wits. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnap

Note from author: Hello! Stick Rabbit here. Sorry to everyone that I haven't updated for a very long time, I very bad. Well if I have any fans I hope you enjoy this chapter and write me a little or long review.  
  
Chapter 3: Kidnap  
  
They had got back to the compound and Hazel was getting ready to fix the Death Scythe now it had been properly washed and dried to get the seaweed and salt of it. Though the other pilot was refusing to have his done. So she fixed Death Scythe and finished it about 11o'clock at night and spent half another doing nothing apart from making faces at and annoying the other pilot before going to bed.  
  
She was awoken at five in the morning by a really load sound of a Gundam engine about to take off knowing that it wasn't Duo's Death Scythe's engine she got up to see what the commotion was. So she grabbed her dressing gown as well as her slippers and put them on while she was running down the stairs into the main hanger. To see that the other gundam Pilots Mobile suit had turned into aeroplane type shape and then with a load bang and gust of air from the engines took off into the early morning sun.  
  
She heard Duo shouting something out but couldn't here what over the noise from the mobile suit that had just taken off. Then she heard Marcus shout out "we've been had," then Duo shouted out "Traitor," to the gundam that was disappearing out of site into the horizon. Hazel was wondering what the hell had just happened so she shouted out "How have we been had?" Then Duo and Marcus's face turned to see Hazel wearing a pink pyjama's and a white night gown with a pair of pink bunny rabbit slippers and instead of her hair tide back it was flowing over her shoulders very lousily. Duo was a bit stunned but Marcus thought she looked hot and attractive like that. "So its five in the morning and I've just been woken up by a Gundam of course I'm not gonna be dressed properly," before she could go on to say at least I'm not naked to Duo who looked a bit mystified and was looking below her face. Marcus explained to her that the other pilot had stolen parts from Death Scythe. "Oh, how long is it gonna take to fix then?" Then from behind Howard put his hand on Hazel's shoulder and said, "well that really doesn't matter to you at all because you're buying the shopping to last us this week." He then passed her a very long piece of paper with things listed by the Mechanics including Duo and him of what needed to be bought for the week ahead. She thought to herself how the hell do people need all this stuff each while she was looking at the list saying Duo needed sunglasses someone needed eight sacks of treated rice. She saw something else on the list that a large amount of the mechanics wanted and knowing what they were intended for she purposely forgot about them. Then Howard spoke again "Oh it takes three hours to get to the nearest supermarket and three hours to get back that's excluding traffic jams etc." Howard said this thinking it was amusing. "So you will need this map the super market is marked clearly on it in red and here is your fake drivers licence along with keys theirs a four wheel drive parked on the main land so you better take the speed boat outside. I'm sure they taught you to drive on the colony and money which there is plenty off is in this wallet." Howard then passed her the stuff in his hands, which had built up into a massy pile. "I suggest you get dressed have some breakfast and go know and you will might just be back by dinner time," He said this with immense sarcasm and walked off laughing. She tried to get some support from Marcus but he walked of whistling and Duo was know were to be seen. Hazel then went and had breakfast by her self since nearly know body was awake because it was only five something in the morning and got dressed. The speedboat was easy to drive. Then she got to the mainland and jumped into the four-wheel drive. She then imagined when her older brother came to visit her on the colony had shown her to drive a shabby Toyota and she ran it straight into a lamppost but she defiantly hadn't been shown how to drive a four wheel drive. Hazel thought to herself how am I gonna blooming drive this thing. Though after half an hour of driving in the sweltering heat of the sun she managed to get used to it and started to enjoy herself with the radio on.  
  
Meanwhile at OZ Lady Une was reading through reports that spies on the colonies had sent her. When she then stumbled on an interesting report from the colony. It said that he had caught on to that the colony was secretly sending a Mechanic called Hazel with an expertise on mobile suits to the area. He had enclosed a picture of the Mechanic and said that the best place to look for her would be the part of the area. Lady Une sat down for half an hour and thought about if she caught the Mechanic she could make the mechanic tell her were at least one of the Gundams were. Lady Une decided to take the spy's advice. So she called up some Oz troops and briefed them on their mission. Lady Une told them not to go there in any mobile suits but just to go and walk around the areas that she told them to go to where Hazel may be sighted. They were to wear casual clothes so no suspicion would be caused. When they saw the photo of Hazel they were told to sedate her and to take her directly to the nearest Oz base. "I would like you to call me straight away and I will come immediately." Lady Une dismissed the troops to go and search the area. I think Treize will be very impressed with my efforts she wickedly thought to herself.  
  
Hazel was now getting seriously bored in a traffic jam. I wonder how long this is gonna take, I've been on this blooming on the road for over 3 hours now Hazel thought quietly to herself. She picked up the map book of the front passenger seat. Ah only another mile and I turn off the next junction and the Supermarket should be just after the roundabout. After twenty minutes of snail pace driving Hazel finally managed to get to the Supermarket and parked the four-wheel drive. It wasn't as busy as she suspected it to be and it looked a bit rundown she then went to get a trolley. As she walked around to the side of the Supermarket to the Trolley Park painful prick run down the back of her neck. She thought it was a mosquito had bit he so she scratched the back of her neck but it wasn't. She found out that something was sticking in the back of her neck and pulled it out. What the hell is this she thought and when she opened her hand there was a very small dart and she through it on the ground in shock. Oh crap Hazel thought. She knew that she only had seconds till she would collapse the only thing she could do was run though the moment she started things started to go grey and fuzzy. As her vision narrowed down to nothingness, the last thing she could remember was her head hitting the sharp tarmac on the ground. 


End file.
